How the Walkers came to be
by Black Belt Bookworm
Summary: This is the story of Amelia, and her greatest fear. This fear will start the end of the world.


**Disclaimer: Unless today is opposite day, i do not own The Walking Dead or Harry Potter**

* * *

Do you know the story of the Walking Dead? No, you _think _you do. I bet you don't even know how the walkers came to be. Not the story you might have heard on the television, but the one caused by a third year Defense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts School of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. See, one day, a girl named Amelia O'Connor walked into the Great Hall, and saw excitement spreading through the other third years.

Today in Defense against the Dark Arts there would be a practical class, and all of the third years had heard stories of the creatures the Professor brought with him. Amelia was practically glowing as she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table. Breakfast was a hurried affair, and in no time third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were racing to their DADA classroom. They sat down and looked at Professor Brunner expectantly. He smiled warmly at the class and began his explanation of the Dark Arts.

"And so…" He came to a finish, "The Dark Arts will keep expanding and growing, becoming stronger, creating new horrors, until every source of prejudice, every source of hatred are gone from the world."

The class was silent at his monthly lecture, as they were used to it.

"Today we will have practical lesson, as I am sure you have heard. We are learning of boggarts. I found this one lurking in the desk of an old classroom. We, meaning the staff, decided to keep for practice for all of you. Now, boggarts are best when faced in groups, as this confuses them. But a simple incantation will suffice. Now, Mrs. Longbottom, would you please come up here."

"But sir," said David Bayer, "You haven't told us what the boggarts do."

"Ah, Mr. Bayer, I was getting to that. Boggarts are shape-shifters, they take the shape of whatever the particular person they are facing fears the most. Now, Ms. Longbottom, up here, if you will."

Alice took a shaky step forward to join Mr. Brunner.

"Now, Alice, what scares you the most?"

"The Cruciatus curse." She whispered.

"Get that from your Grandfather I assume?" Alice nodded. "Brave man…Brave man. Yes, well, I need an object, like spiders, or werewolves. Anything of the sort?"

Alice inclined her head. "There's Kelpies. And Sirens. They kind of creep me out."

"Good, good." Mr. Brunner murmured. "Now, turn that fear into something you find amusing. Just say _Riddikulus _and that is what the boggart will become. On the count of three? One-two-three!" A jet of light burst from the professor's wand and the desk drawer popped open. Out came a wild mare, who galloped who galloped around the classroom occasionally snapping at students.

"_Riddikulus" _Alice cried. _Crack. _Nothing. "_Riddikulus!" Crack. _The horse began to shrink, becoming pale pink with a hot pink mane and tail. Across the flank was a tattoo of three balloons. The 'wild horse' whinnied and snapped before _–crack- _Amelia stepped up. The boggart became a monster she had only read about in books, had only seen in her brother's muggle video games. It was a zombie. A zombie who could strip humans and animals to the bone. A zombie whose bite could turn even the kindest, gentlest muggle into a blood-thirsty beast.

_"Riddikulus!" _Amelia shrieked. "_Riddikulus! Riddikulus!"_

Professor Brunner sensed trouble and stepped forward, but before he could do mpre, the zombie lunged forward and grasped Amelia's arm. She struggled and screamed while the class watched in a kind of horrified trance. The zombie suddenly clamped its jaw onto Amelia's arm and she fell to the floor. By this time Professor Brunner was up and shouting curse at the boggart, which fled back into the desk drawer.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Brunner called over his shoulder as he scooped up Amelia. He pressed his fingers to her neck, felt a dim pulse, and sighed with relief as he made his way to the hospital wing. Arriving there he set Amelia on a cot and explained to Madam Kangas the circumstances. Madam Kangas nodded grimly and agreed to watch over her. 30 minutes later, Amelia's pulse faded. 4 hours later, screams could be heard coming from the hospital wing.

* * *

**A/N:That was kind of hurried. But i ****_need _****to get out of this slump though, so R&R please! :)**

**-BBB**


End file.
